With reference to FIG. 1, a typical PCB 10 includes a plastic pin header 12 with pins 14 bent at a 90° angle. The pin header 12 is wave soldered to the PCB 10 to make a 90° connection. The PCB 10 is received in a housing 16, typically made of plastic. It was contemplated to use a reflow soldering process to solder the pins 14 to the PCB 10. However, since a reflow soldering process involves the parts going through an oven, the plastic pin header 12 would melt unless specifically designed for this process.
Thus, there is a need to connect pins directly to a PCB without the use of a pin header.